Finding Camelot
by JadeWolf96
Summary: At the Battle at the Ministry Hermione gets separated from the others and ended up in a dark room that house an ancient book that holds a secret about the founders of Hogwarts and King Arthur's Court. Now Hermione has to travel across Europe with Harry, Neville, Seamus, Luna, Dean, Draco, Sirius, Snape and Remus to find Camelot and the lost heirs.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: At the Battle at the Ministry Hermione gets separated from the others and ended up in a dark room that house an ancient book that holds a secret about the founders of Hogwarts and King Arthur's Court. Now Hermione has to travel across Europe with Harry, Neville, Seamus, Luna, Dean, Draco, Sirius, Snape and Remus to find Camelot and the lost heirs.**

**AN: This story is going to have some elements from the movie King Arthur, the TV show Merlin, Avalon High (movie/book/graphic novel), and the original legend but for the most part this story is from my slightly twisted mind. Will contain a misguided Dumbledore and Ron, small Ginny bashing, an insane Molly, badass Neville, smartass Hermione, and a powerful Harry. Rated M because I'm paranoid.**

**I own nothing!**

Present, _Past, _**Dreams, **journal enters

_Four dark figures ridding on horseback cantered threw a heavy wooden path towards a large forted castle. The man at the front wore a red cloak and had a ruby incrusted sword strapped to his side. He looked back over his shoulder to make sure that his companies where close. Behind him a women wearing a blue cloak, her hood was pulled up but every now and then she would turn her head the moon light reflected off the sapphires on her diadem. Next to her a women wore a yellow clock that would look around surveying the land around the group, and behind the women a man wore green cloak an emerald locket hung from his neck. _

_As the group crossed over the draw bridge and into a large courtyard a figure dressed in thick black leather armor, helm of his helmet down hiding his face, his hand rest on the simple black scabbard that held the blade of a simple baster sword, but his shield in his other hand reviled his true identity baring scarlet and white strips, the crust of Sir Lancelot, stepped out of the castle. "Sir Lancelot," The man in red said as the knight nodded and singled for them to follow him. Lancelot lead the group threw the courtyard, into the castle, down numerous winding corridors till they entered the meeting hall. _

_In the large hall a round table sat in the middle of the room on a platform, six people sat at the table while a seventh stood off to the side in the shadows. The six people sat in highchairs, everyone but two had a shield on the back of their chairs. Lancelot walked over and stood next to one of the thorn like seats were a red headed man with green eyes sat with a gold crown on his head dressed in red robes. "King Arthur," bowed the woman in yellow at the same time as the women in blue. "Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Godric Gryffindor welcome to Camelot," King Arthur nodded. Helga removed her hood to revel a women with long dirty blonde hair tamed into a braid and blue eyes and smiled at the young king. "Your majesty why did you summon us?" Rowena asked as she removed her hood to revel her long black hair held back by her sapphire diadem, black eyes, and a hooked nose. "Yes Arthur why did you summoned all of us?" a dark skin knight with black hair and auburn eyes dressed in sliver armor and two hand sword at his side asked, the shield behind him bore a golden double head eagle, Sir Gawain's crest._

"_As all of you know we have been at war with Mordred for almost a year… and last night Merlin had a vision about the end of the war," Arthur jester towards the man that sat on his other side, Merlin was a young man with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes wearing green robes. "Hello my student," Salazar said as he removed his hood to revile a black haired man with hazel eyes. "Hello teacher," Merlin said tiredly. "Should we speak freely in front of __**HER**__," the knight that sat next to Gawain glared at the women in the shadows. The knight was Irish with brown hair and blue eyes, and wore his clan plaid with pride; his shield bore a sliver phoenix, Sir Tristan's crest. The women stepped into the light, she had long dark auburn hair and wolf like violet eyes, a bow in hand, quiver strapped to her back dressed black and teal and on her arm a brown shield with a grey tree as the crest. _

"_Lady Morgona has been providing us with information about Mordred's planes since the begging of the war," Arthur said defending Morgona who filched at her name. "Arthur you know how much I a horde that name… please call me Bedivere," Bedivere sighed as she griped her longbow. "Why Morgona… Does your own name bring fear into your heat like it did to your lover?" Tristan hissed. Bedivere's eyes flashed dangerously. "Still fucking your Uncle's wife?" she snarled. "Please save the fighting for the battle field. Merlin please tell us your vision," A women with long flowing blonde hair, dream glazed blue eyes, and around her neck a heavy aquamarine pendent hung from a sliver chain said. "Nimue is right Merlin if you will," a man with long blonde hair and sliver eyes dressed in gray leather said, his shield bore two keys, Sir Kay's crest._

_Merlin nodded and leaned heavily on a twisted staff. "Morderd will kill Arthur in the finale battle along with the rest of his knights," Arthur turned and shared a look with Lancelot while Tristan started yelling at Bedivere in Celtic while she yelled back in Norse. "SILENCES!" roared Godric, Nimue quickly took the arrows from Bedivere's quiver and held her back while Gawain took Tristan's battle ax away from its hiding place. Merlin waited till everyone had calmed down. _

"_Thank you Godric… Tristan Bedivere is not involve with Arthur's death… in fact she is the one who will send him to Avalon and return Excalibur to Viviane, " the wizard said as he watched for Tristan's reaction. "I will believe that when Leon returns," the knight snarled. Suddenly he was thrown out of his chair and pined to the wall. The others stood in silences as Bedivere stalked forward and wiped out a wand made out of oak and diged it in to Tristan's neak. "Speak ill about me all you want but leave him out of it and I will leave Isode out of it," she hissed back as she realized him. "She is one of us and my half-sister, she will not harm us, now Tristan, Bedivere please save the arguing for later and let this meeting finish before you kill each other," Arthur glared. Both knight and sorceress muttered a find but repeated it louder when Lancelot stepped forward, his hand gripping his sword. _

"_As I was saying Morderd will kill Arthur, but Arthur will kill Morderd before he dies," Rawona raised her chin gaining the others attain. "Merlin why did you call us we are not involved in the war, so why are we here?" Merlin laughed bitterly. "Ah Rawona you never did liked it when someone beaten around the bush. There is more, Morderd's mother Morgause has casted a spell that in the far future Morderd will be reborn. We cannot stop this, but there is a way that we can fight back," Arthur nodded towards Lancelot, who picked up a small chest bearing the Pendragon seal and placed it on the table. "Merlin was able to "mend" the spell, everyone in this room, pulse the four of you if you agree, will be reborn when Pendragon blood mixes with magical blood. He," Lancelot knocked Arthur's chai__r__, "Or She will need aide and to know the truth, so each person here was given a chest bearing their crust to place a journal telling of their life. At midnight tomorrow Lancelot will leave Camelot to hide the chest, save for Tristan's. Isode has taken his chest to Ireland with her," Arthur finished. _

"_Like I said, why have you called us then… It is obvious that you have everything planed," Rawona asked. "We need your help. To pull this off we need to hide the location of Camelot and somewhat rewrite history. Nimue and I will be casting the spell but it will kill us in the process," Merlin admitted. "Along with the chest the knights' shield and signature weapon, Merlin's staff, and my amulet will be hidden. We need someone to hide them, the only reason Bedivere will not be doing it is because she will be attending to Arthur," Nimue said as she played with her amulet. Rawona nodded and shared a look with her fellow founders. Each one nodded and smiled. "My student we will help you," Salazar grinned. _

_A dull thudded drawled everyone's attain to Lancelot who was removing his helmet. Out of the helmet a long braid fell out and down Lancelot's back, chocolate brown eyes watched the room like a lion watching its prey, as jaws dropped while they realized that Lancelot was a women. "Thank you for your help. We know that this is more than we should ask of you," Lancelot said. "We just want this war to be done with. Even if it is temporary," Helga smiled. _

_A low cuing was heard as a sliver dove flew in threw the high window and landed by Nimue with a piece of parchment in its beak. "Thank you Luna," Nimue took the parchment and read it. "Merlin, we need to hurry and cast the first of the spells… Morgause is starting to cast her spell," she said._

_The next night Lancelot hid the chest and returned to fight by Arthur's side one last time before her death only hours before his. Kay and Gawain fought and died taking out most of Morderd's army, while Tristan lived long anoth to see Bedivere move Arthur's body and then die in her arms. Merlin and Nimue were successful in their spell, as time went on people started to believe that Camelot was just a story. _


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This story is going to have some elements from the movie King Arthur, the TV show Merlin, Avalon High (movie/book/graphic novel), and the original legend but for the most part this story is from my slightly twisted mind. Will contain a misguided Dumbledore and Ron, small Ginny bashing, an insane Molly, badass Neville, smartass Hermione, and a powerful Harry. Rated M because I'm paranoid.**

**AN2: parings are Neville/Hermione and Luna/Harry**

**I own nothing!**

Present, _Past, _**Dreams/visions, **_**journal enters**_

Hermione's heart pounded in her ears as she ran down one of the numerous corridors of the Ministry throwing cures and hexes over her shoulder at the death eaters that were chasing her. In her head the Gryffindor silently cursed, for the first time in her life, spending all her time in the library. She also cursed herself for allowing Ginny for even coming. Because of the youngest Wesley's Bat-Bogey Hex, Hermione was forced to run in the opposite direction as the group when a shelf fell in her way, and it had just so happen that right at that moment five death eaters appeared and started to chase her.

A red flash flew past Hermione's head causing the bookworm to swear out loud as she ducked into an alcove. "Where did the mudblood bicth go?" a voice that sounded like a deeper version of Vincent Crabbe's said a couple meters away from her hiding stop. Hermione held her breath and moved farther in to the small nook, pressing herself into a wall.

Suddenly the wall gave in causing Hermione to fall back in to a dark room, and just as suddenly the wall opened it closed behind her. She gasped as she landed on a pile of scrap parchment. The room was dark with a stale taste in the air as if the room had not been opened for centuries, Hermione lifted her wand up and casted a silent lumos. Light filled the small room, reviling piles of scrolls and books covering the floors and in little nooks in the wall along with torches in between the nooks, on the other side of the room was a stone table that was carved into of the wall, and mounted above the table was a dented shield with diagonal scarlet and white stripes. On the table sat two tick brown candelas on either side of a small wooden box.

She walked over to the table and studied the box. It was about the same sizes as the Monster book, carved on the top was the shield and something in a language that she had never seen, and carved on the sides were different runes. Hermione being Hermione started to do what Hermione did best, translate the runes, completely ignoring the fact that she needs to find a way out to help Harry. After five minutes she had the lid translated when suddenly the wall she had fell through swung open in tumbled Neville. "Wait!" Hermione yelled dropping the box and leaping over Neville right as the wall slammed shut. "Hermione where are we?" Neville asked watching Hermione bang her head ageist the wall.

"I have no idea Neville… Would you believe me if I tell you that I got distracted?" she said sheepishly gesturing towards the small box that now lay on the floor. Neville chuckled and shook his head as Hermione helped him up. "How far did you get through translating them?" he asked picking up the box. Hermione smiled, "Only the reborn black knight shall open me," Neville nodded. "Do you have any idea what that means?" she sighed. "No idea and I am thinking that you don't either," he said noticing the frustrated look on her face. "No I don't and it is driving me insane! Ow!" while she was tracing one of the ruins on the lid she pricked her finger. A drop of her blood fell onto the crest on the lid of the box.

A clicking sound ran through the small room and the torches that lined the wall suddenly light up. The lid popped open causing Hermione and Neville to jump back and draw their wands. When nothing popped out of the box and attacked them they lowered their wands and consciously approached the box. Inside was a black leather bound book with the same crest as everything else in the room and a name in English. "Lancelot," Neville said out loud as his eyes widen in shock.

Hermione reached in and picked up the book and flipped through it. Behind them they heard a loud creaking sound than a bang. "Come on let's get out of here." Neville said as Hermione grabbed the shield and ran after him. "Why did you grab the shield?" he asked as they round a corner. She shrugged, "I felt like that I need to," and kept running.

Soon they reached the veil and the battle that was taken places there. Ron, Ginny, and Luna were huddled ageist a rock while Harry was dulling Lucius Malfoy with Sirius. Remus appeared at their side throwing a curse at a random death eater. "Where have you two been? We have been worried!" he yelled as Hermione and Neville ducked behind a bolder. "We ended up in a small chambered," she said throwing a well-aimed hex at Nott. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw Bellatrix Lestrange apparate on a rock and pointed her wand at Sirius. "Sirius!" she screamed and without think, threw the shield to him.

"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix shrieked as a bright green spark flew from her wand. Sirius caught the shield seconds before the green spark hit him. The spell hit the shield and ricochet back barley missing Bellatrix stunning her long enough for Remus to hit her with a binding hex. "How was that even possible nothing can stop the killing curse?" Hermione whispered to Neville as they joined Harry in dueling Lucius. As soon as they were at his side Harry shot forwarded and out of the department of secrets. "Harry no!" Sirius yelled out as he trusted the shield to Hermione and ran after him.

"Hermione you might want to hide that shield, the Ministry or Dumbledore might want to confiscate it," Neville whispered as unspeakables flooded the chamber. She nodded and muttered a shirking spell and slipped the shield into her pocket and crossed her arms over her chest and held the book to her chest. "Meet me in the room of requirement after all of this has settled," Hermione whispered as she was led away with Ginny and Luna.

Five hours later Hermione sat in the Room of Requirement curled up with Crookshanks on a couch under a blanket with a Gryffindor crest on it staring at a fire in the fireplace. On a coffee table sat the shield and the journal. She looked up as an identical blanket of the one she was under and a plate of food appeared on the coffee table as Neville walked in. "Have you heard from Harry?" she asked as he sat down next to her. Crooks got up from his spot on her lap and padded over to Neville and lay down in between them.

"No he disappeared with Dumbledore as soon as Sirius was cleared of his charges," he sighed pulling the blanket off the table. "Have you gotten a chance to read Lancelot's journal yet?" Hermione shocked her head. "No I am still trying to figure out why the box opened after my blood dropped onto the lid,' she groaned in frustration as she picked up the journal. "Maybe you are related to him?" he suggested moving closer so he could also read the journal too. "Let's find out," Hermione smiled and started to read out loud from the journal.

_**Day 1**_

_**Today Merlin has given me this journal to wright about my adventures with Prince Arthur and the other Knights. But I think that this his way of helping me from going insane while I have to pretend to be a man. **_

"LANSELOT IS A WOMAN!" Neville yelled in shock. Hermione said nothing because she was in shock from the fact that a major piece of history was wrong. "I wonder how this will affect the rest of history," she finally said after a few minutes of silences.

_**I own that boy so much. Granit he said this is his way of repaying me from saving him from the Griffin but he will never understand how much this means to me. In Sarmatian culture women fight before they married but after my father was "recruited" for the Roman army and fought for Uthor we were focused to give up some of are traditions, most of them involving women. My family was focused to leave Camelot when I was a baby because Uthor gained the idea that only men of noble birth will be truly loyal to him. He completely ignoring the fact that my father was the most chivalrous and loyal of Camelot's knights. I feel sorry for Merlin he has to hide his magic from Arthur because of the stupid magic bane. All because Uthor lost his wife because he forced the Lady of the lake to attempt to trick death and blamed her for failing.**_

"Uthor is an idiot," Hermione said simply and Neville agreed.

_**But my father trained me will with swords and I am one of the most capable knights of Arthur's knights. I love listing to Merlin's stories about his days at a magical school called Hogwarts. He tells me that if I was a witch I would be in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor but he later said I would go far in Slytherin and kill half of the Ravenclaws if I was sorted in that house. **_

_**Day 2**_

_**Arthur is not happy that my sword skills surpass his. It angers him even more that I never take off my helmet and that I am supposable mute. He is acting like a spoiled child. In my village that kind of behavior is frowned on. But because he is the prince I find myself collecting herbs for the kitchen as punishment by suggestion of Merlin. Speaking of Merlin he could not stop laughing when he found out that I had Arthur on his back in about a minuets after he made a huge thing about going easily on the new recruits.**_

Hermione Quickly flipped through the journal. "It goes on like that for about a month," then she stop "oh here is some new information."

_**Day 36**_

_**Arthur has discovered that I am a women yesterday. It was right after I was finishing getting ready for the night watch when Merlin came in to give me a book to read, when Arthur came bursting in yelling at Merlin for disappearing. He stopped short when he saw me, and his jaw was on the floor. "You're A Woman!" He yelled thank the gods that I am in Salazar's tower with Merlin. He yelled for about an hour before he stormed out of my room. Telling me to stay there. Merlin helped me sneak out of the city and took me to Lake Avalon. Poor Merlin was scared for me just as I was scared for him. If Uthor found out that Merlin had helped me he would be killed along side with me. **_

"Scratch that Uthor is a Jerk!" Neville scolded.

_**I wisely avoided Arthur and the other knights till Arthur came to me a few hours ago. He told me that he was sending me on a quest to find his God's Holy Grail. And that I can come back to Camelot when I find it or Uthor dies. And with Salazar as the Court Physician I do see Uthor dying any time soon. I leave in the morning so Merlin helped me prepare for the journey. He gave me a journal that if I write in it he will be able to read it and reply from his own journal and vice versa. When I asked him why he gave it he said that I am his only friend in Camelot that he could be himself and he was not going lose the only person that kept him sane. **_

"'Mione that sounds a lot like our relationship," Neville suddenly said. "how so?" she tilted her head to the side. "To everyone else I am Longbottem the boy who is barely above Squib, but with you I can be just Neville," he smiled. Hermione could not help but smile back. To everyone save for Harry when Ron was nowhere near them, Hermione was the bossy-know-it-all-bookworm, but with Neville she was just Hermione.

_**Merlin made me swear that I will write whenever I can and he also gave me a special bag that never runs out of space and is very light, he packed it with all of the books he could create copies of; all with the same outer cover but marked so that only I could tell them apart with written in Sarmatian so that if anyone joins me, if they see me reading they will assume that it is the same book. I leave in the morning before the household rise. So I tell Merlin good bye as he leaves.**_

_**Day 37 **_

_**Merlin surprised me as I was leaving, and Arthur was with him. Arthur told me that Uthor believes that I am banished for lying about my parentage and dose not suspect my true sex. They wish me luck and as I leave Arthur horse rises on to its hide legs and Arthur draws his sword and brings it towards his shoulder so that it pointed straight up. I do the same with my baster sword then ride off into the woods. Now where do I start to look for this Holy Grail?**_

Hermione started flipping through the journal again. "Ok for about a year it is lot of one liners," Hermione said reading random entries

_**Day 123**_

_**A knight has joined me his name is Kay, and he knew Arthur when they were children.**_

_**Day 125**_

_**Kay is a good man; he has found a clue on finding the Grail.**_

_**Day 126**_

_**Kay is an idiot we ended up almost getting eaten by a sphinx.**_

_**Day 135**_

_**Another knight has joined us named Gawain; he said he knows Merlin which he confirmed later.**_

_**Day 150**_

_**Where the hell is that cup?**_

_**Day 159**_

_**Word from Merlin said that Arthur is courting a woman name Guinevere. **_

_**Day175 **_

_**Kay has founded another clue on the Grail, we have no other clues so we are following it.**_

_**Day176**_

_**The clue was a fake who knew that the Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog was real? **_

_**Day 189**_

_**Kay has founded another clue; let's hope that nothing tries to eats us this time.**_

_**Day190**_

_**Kay is no longer allowed to find clues, a Kraken tried to eat poor Gawain.**_

_**Day 200**_

_**A very religious kingdom is holding a tournament that has what I think to be a clue to the location to the grail.**_

_**Day 210**_

_**I have been out cold for five days and somehow only Lady Elaine the daughter of the lord of this kingdom has found out that I am a woman, tankful my traveling companions think that I hate to have people look at my face.**_

_**Day222**_

_**Word has come from the kingdom, Lady Elaine had committed suicide, her father believes it is because she could not marry me, I believed she was horrified that she was attracted to me and that I am a woman.**_

_**Day225**_

_**The Christian god is a curl man… where the hell is that cup!**_

_**Day 250**_

_**Merlin tells me about a witch that has joined court as Guinever's lady in waiting by the name of Nimue who has caught Arthur's eye, too bad he is betrothed to Guinevere.**_

_**Day 275 **_

_**Still no sing of the cup.**_

_**Day 300**_

_**Word from Merlin said that Arthur's lost half-sisters have joined court, Morgause and Morgana, but Morgana likes to go by her middle name Bedivere.**_

_**Day 345**_

_**Merlin tells me that I would like Bedivere she is a talented archer and has out shoot Arthur.**_

_**Day 365**_

_**A new knight has joined Arthur's knights, Sir Tristan and he plays the harp.**_

_**Day 366**_

_**Tristan and Bedivere do not get along and are driving Merlin insane.**_

_**Day 399**_

_**I think that we are going in circles.**_

_**Day 400**_

_**Gawain is not allowed to navigate any more.**_

_**Day 402**_

_**We have gotten a Hawk carrying a note from Camelot. Camelot is under attack by Saxon's led by Morgue's lover, they have taken Bedivere, Guinevere, and Uthor captor and Arthur is asking for the aid of all knights. We ride to Camelot as fast as we can as soon as Kay comes back from collecting water. I smacked Gawain, who was raised worshiping the celtic gods, upside the head when he said "We finally get to take a break from trying to find that stupit cup." I mentally agreed.**_

As soon as Hermione finishes reading that entire a cloak chimes midnight. "Ok that was really interesting,' she said as she got up and stretched. "We should meet up again tomorrow and read more, we did not get many answers today," Neville said picking up a sleeping Trevor. "Ya tomorrow after class," she said leaving the Room of Requirement hiding the shield and journal.


End file.
